Blood and Red Flowers
by Kenren Taishou
Summary: Blood and red flowers...That's all that Gojyo can associate to his childhood memories and his mother.


HI!

I HAVE TO ADMIT THAT THIS IS A REALLY SICK, REALLY SHORT, POINTLESS FANFIC RELATED TO GOJYO'S MEMORIES OF HIS MOTHER…..NOT VER ORIGINAL-I KNOW….BUT BOREDOM WHICH IS SO BAD THAT IT CAN BE COMPARED TO DEATH ITSELF CAN LEAD ONE TO DO MANY STUPID THINGS….INCLUDING WRITING POINTLESS FANFICS…..ANYWAY I HOPE U MANAGE TO GET TO THE END OF THIS BEFORE YOU FALL ASLEEP AND IF YOU DO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

EHM….AS YOU MIGHT NOTICE FROM THE FIRST FEW LINES OF THIS THING I'VE WRITTEN…..I DON'T OWN SAIYUKI….I'M TOO BAKA 4 THAT KINDA MASTERPIECE SO I JUST LIMIT MYSELF TO WRITING THESE FANFICS….HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

**BLOOD AND RED FLOWERS**

****

            We walked together along the busy streets of the village we had just driven into last night.  I noticed her almost immediately…beautiful figure…expressive eyes…nice lips too…and most importantly…I could tell she was an easy prey.  In fact she didn't think twice before accepting to go out with me the following afternoon…well, but let's face it…which girl would refuse me a date?

            "Oh Gojyo! Look!" her hand left mine and her eyes moved on to something else other than my eyes.  "Aren't they lovely?!!!" she looked over at a bouquet of red carnations.  "Isn't the colour just beautiful?!. They say that red carnations symbolize strength and determination but red flowers generally remind one of love….."

………………….Her voice droned on……………….__

**_Red flowers….Love……_**

**_The only thing the colour reminded me of was blood_**

**_…….And red flowers……._**

**_They reminded me of my mother_**

**_…….My mother….._**

**_Who always cried whenever she looked at me._**

**_….Cried bitterly…_**

**_Because I reminded her so much of the man she loved._**

**_…..The man who left her…._**

**_To be with another woman_**

**_………………………_**

**_I remember still_**

**_The tears steaming down her face _**

**_As she hit me_**

**_Again and again_**

**_Venting all her anger and frustration on me_**

**_………………………_**

**_I used to think, as a child_**

**_That my death would make her happier in some way_**

**_It would have been the end of anything that kept her tied to that man._**

**_……………………._**

**_…….Red Flowers……_**

**_I brought her a bunch of them home on that day_**

**_……when she tried to kill me….._**

**_……on that day….._**

**_When my brother had to kill her_**

**_…..To save me…._**

            "Gojyo are you listening to me?"

            "Yes sweetie…they're really beautiful….these red flowers…but how about those pink roses over there?"

            "But I like the carnations better…come on Gojyo…make me happy…buy me a bouquet of red carnations…"

            "Sorry, but it's not my practice to give red flowers to a woman any more."

**_Because they didn't make the first woman I gave them to happy_**

**_…………And she…………_**

**_Didn't love me back_**

**_……………Even though……….._**

**_I was her son._**

****

**************

**KENREN TAISHOU**: WAS IT REALLY THAT BAD?!!!

**GOJYO**: NO……IT WAS ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE, HOPELESS…

**KENREN TAISHOU**: (TEAR DROP) YOU REALLY THINK SO?

**GOJYO**: YEP!!!!! WHY ON EARTH DO YOU KEEP PICKING ON ME LIKE THAT?!!! COULDN'T YOU WRITE SOMETHINK THIS SICK ABOUT THE MONKEY OR THE CORRUPTED MONK?!!!

**KENREN TAISHOU**: NOPE

**GOJYO**: AND WHY?

**KENREN TAISHOU**: SIMPLE……I HATE YOUR HAIR CUT!!!!! & I LOOOVE PICKING ON ERO KAPPAS!!

**GOJYO**: YOU LITTLE….@#$%*&}{……

**KENREN TAISHOU**: ANYWAY IF IT'S NOT TOO MUCH TO ASK COULD YOU PLEASE REVIEW

**GOJYO**:…..AND A TINY WORD OF ADVICE….IF YOU FIND THE TIME READ SOMETHING BY KONZEN-I PESONNALYY GUARANTEE YOU THAT ALL HER FANFICS ARE WORTH THE TIME YOU WASTE READING THEM!!!!! & OH I MUSN'T 4GET TO MENTION HANAE DE FIREFLY…THIS BAKA HERE LIKES HER FANFICS TOO…

**KENREN TAISHOU**:ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING….

(ANYONE WHO KNOWS ME I KNOW WHAT YOU R THINKING…..THIS IS SO OUTTA CHARACTER….U R SO RIGHT!!!!! I WONDER WHAT'S GOT INTO ME….I'M USUALLY NOT THIS NICE….MUST BE HUNGER….BETTER GO GET SOME THING TO PUT ME ON A SUGAR HYPE….BYE!!!!!)


End file.
